Thank You, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward goes to Skye for comfort he knows only she can provide him.
1. Get Me Out

**Hey**,... **Foxx** requested for one where Skye comforts Ward after the mind controlling thing. Here is something I've come up with. Hope everyone likes it.

Thank you **TexannaRose, AliceMcNerney, DrawnToDarkness, naithy fahty, Salkri Kachemench, Belle97, SveaR, cherry girl xxx, Prawn Crackers, Superhero geek, aussieKayz, guests and everyone.**

**Disclaimer** : Me not owner of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Skye comforts Ward

xox

F : _Jam in panty. Will keep her busy._

Skye did a double take on the text message she received from Fitz. She couldn't help the laugh that burst out of her. While, she tried to hold her laughter down as it pulled at her stitches, her phone beeped another message in.

F : _Jem in pantry. Typo. Sorry._

Skye giggled as she imagined her accomplice typing quickly so as to not let Simmons know. In exchange for some hacking skills, Fitz was helping Skye to keep Simmons occupied. The Warden, as Skye called Simmons, was so watchful that Skye was desperate to bust out of the room for a few minutes. It was getting claustrophobic and there was nothing left for her to count. The ceiling tiles had lost its appeal after the seventh round of counting them. She texted Fitz back.

S :_ Aww... Nothing kinky. How sad. : (_

F : _Be nice or no deal. 10 mins. Go!_

S : _Thanks : )_

Skye grinned gleefully as she pulled the blankets off her legs and gingerly swung her feet off the bed. Her feet almost made it to the floor when a voice caused her to groan.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

Skye turned to see her Supervising Officer standing by the door.

"Arrrgghhh! Not you too!" Skye buried her face in her hands. "I'm going to go insane!"

She heard Ward entering the room and dropping some items beside her before his hands gently pried hers off her face. He lifted her chin with a crook of his finger.

"Hey, what up?" he asked when she glared up at him.

Skye's frustration dissolved at his use of her favourite phrase. It came with her usual fake innocence expression. Coming from Ward, Skye couldn't control a giggle to escape her.

"That's better," Ward said on hearing her giggle. "But where were you going?"

"I need to get out of here. Even for just 5 minutes. I need to see more than just these walls and equipments. I need to look out a window or porthole that opens to something other than another freaking wall. I don't care if I have to sit on that hard ramp and soak in the dusty heat from the tarmac. Just let me out!

"I really need to get out of here. Please Ward, please take me out of here before I go nuts! Fitz is helping me keep the Warden busy up there. I don't have much time."

Skye shook his arm, "Please Robot, please."

Ward studied her before sighing. He held his hand out for her and tilted his head towards the door.

"You know Rookie, you shouldn't be calling me names if you want my help," he chastised her as he squatted to fit her feet into her slippers.

"Thank you Agent Grant Ward, my Super Reasonable Supervising Officer, Sir." Skye replied. "Or should I address you by one of your many aliases?"

"You know about those?"

"Yup. All 63 of them. Do you really think it is necessary to have a new identity in Antarctica. Who are you planning to lie to? The penguins? Or the walrus?"

"How did you - ?" Ward gasped at her and realized that he is talking to a top notch hacker. He gave up. "Never mind. Let's go Rookie. You have 8 minutes."

"Hey, what's all this?" Skye asked as she suddenly realized the items that he had placed on her bed.

"Just stuff that I thought you might have missed," Ward told her. "I don't know when you'll be released back to your room, so I brought those things down for you."

Skye picked up her purple cushion and hugged it tight. With the pillow to her chest, she cradled the Hula doll in her hand and brought it to her cheek. Her eyes suddenly shimmered as she looked up at him and whispered a thank you. Ward nodded silently as a happy smile grazed his lips.

"Come on, we better go," Ward told her as he picked up the last item on her bed and wrapped his around her shoulders.

"Did you dig in my drawer for this?" Skye asked as she fingered her favourite scarf.

"I didn't see anything when I pushed aside your purple bra, black silk boyshorts and that reddish coloured, lacey stuff with tiny white hearts to get to that wrappy thing. Let's go."

"Didn't see anything? Seriously?" Skye's arch her brow high.

"What?"

Skye giggled at Ward's red face and let him assist her out the room. The minute they were out of the lab, Skye made a shuffled bee-line for the punching bag.

"Awww! Punchie!" Skye hugged the sporting equipment tight. "You have no idea how much I've missed you! As soon as I'm cleared, we are so going to get together like old times! I've missed you so much!"

Ward watched Skye rubbed her cheek against the leather as she patted and hugged the punching bag as she would a teddy bear. His Rookie's actions were simply indescribable.

He wondered if he had made the right decision to stop what he felt for her a when she had lied to them. It was very hard to let her go. It had been so easy to let her in. Maybe he had been under her spell all along and he didn't know it, he thought.

xox

They were sitting at the top of the ramp. The SUV helped to conceal them as they watched the maintenance unit moving about tending to the Bus. Instead of chatting away, Skye had remained quiet as she watched and absorbed the activity around the hangar. Ward had found a container for them to sit on. They sat side by side with Ward's shoulder and outstretched arm supporting her back.

"You are very loud," she finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Ward frowned as he turned to face Skye. "I've been quiet for the past 6 minutes."

"True," Skye nodded as she pointed to his head. "But your mind is busy and it's giving out noisy vibes. Too many things going on in there. Is it about what happened today? You, Lorelei, the spell? Anyway I can help?"

Ward remained silent.

"The offer for my shoulder is still open." Skye turned her head to look at him.

Ward gazed at her before letting out a small smile. His silence brought a clear meaning to Skye.

"But I get it if you don't or can't talk to me," Skye returned his smile although her eyes were sad.

"Skye - "

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it," she told him and pulled his wrist to look at his watch. "I better get back to my cell."

Skye carefully moved away from his form and scooted off the container. Without word, Ward assisted her to her room and tucked her into bed. He left after telling her to behave.

Skye caught him faltered at the door but he continued out. His frown was obvious when he briefly glanced at her through the window before he disappeared down the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Skye asked herself.

To Be Continued...


	2. Let It Out

Skye woke up when her hand landed on something warm and firm. She jerked her hand away. Opening her eyes to the dim lighting, she was surprised to see Ward sleeping on his folded arms by her side. Her movements had woken him. He stirred and straightened in his chair.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Skye asked.

"I was going to take you up on your offer. But when I got in, you were asleep," Ward leaned forward and reached out to touch her fingers as they rested by her side.

When he did not continue to explain why he was sleeping by her side, Skye captured the tips of his fingers and said softly, "I'm awake now."

Ward kept quiet.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Skye told his softly. "At times, it's not the talking but just the company that you need. I get a lot of that at St Agnes and it helped."

"I just," Ward hesitated as he took a quick glance at her before dropping his eyes to their joined fingers. "I'm not the kind who talk, you know that. But, I just, I just don't know. Everything is a mess."

"What ever happened to you today must have been very tough and freaky. You were manipulated and made to do things beyond your control. You were under a spell, Ward. That witch worked her mojo on you. I don't know what happened out there - "

"We had sex." he told her flatly.

"Lorelei?"

Ward closed his eyes shut as if trying to erase the image. Skye grabbed hold of his hand when she felt him releasing hers.

"Listen to me. That. Was. Not. You. That mind controlling freak had you under her command. There was nothing you could do. She did that 600 years ago. She made used and killed many for her gain. That was why they had to shut her up then and hopefully, now and forever."

Skye pulled and jerked his hand to make him look at her.

"Whatever happened was not your doing, Ward. You must know that."

"She also had me admit what I've been denying." Ward said in a hoarse voice. "I was honest to her more than I was to myself."

"And it is hurting you," Skye stated rather than asked.

"And possibly the one that I've been afraid to feel for, if she ever knows." Ward told her in a voice deep with regret. He didn't let his eyes off her when he said, "I've made the wrong choice, Skye."

"What choice was that?"

Skye could see that her SO was having a torment that was eating him.

"You must have reasons for making that choice," she reasoned with him. "Everyone makes a bad choice at one time, Ward. But it's how you handle and turn the outcome for the better that's important."

"You make everything sounds so easy. Everything that happens around you doesn't seem to faze you. How do you let everything just roll off your back so easily?"

"By seeing the brighter side of things and knowing that there is a reason for everything that happened."

"Would you see the brighter side if you know someone who cares for you go to another because he is afraid to have feelings for you?"

"Are the feelings still there?"

"It never went away," Ward admitted after some moments. "I could never make it go away."

"Then there is hope. Do what you need if you want to make things right. Why risk the opportunity, if you are given a second chance to make a better choice?"

Ward kept his eyes on her for a long time before he nodded. Skye rewarded him with a smile. A smile that had captivated him from the beginning.

"You need some company tonight?" Ward surprised her with his question.

"Sure. But will you be comfortable in that chair?"

"I've slept in worse places," Ward shrugged.

"Wow."

"Hey," Ward pulled her hand when he realized he said the wrong thing again. "I - "

"Is it going to be another swing and miss, Ward?" Skye asked cheekily.

"You know I'm not good with words. I just, I just meant - "

"Hey Turbo? It's ok. I was just teasing."

Ward let his gaze rested on her before saying quietly, "I just want to be here. With you."

Hearing the sincerity and longing in his voice, Skye started to scoot slowly aside. "If you promise to not kick me in your sleep or hog the blanket, I'll be happy to share. But I'm afraid your leg may need to dangle off the side."

"No," Ward told her as he read her thoughts of seeing to his comfort. "You won't be comfortable. I'll be fine in this chair. I just need you with me. Please."

At Skye's nod he then folded his arms and rested his head on them, with her hand warmly and carefully clasped within. His eyes were pensive as he looked up at her. Turning slightly, Skye reached out to gently run her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. Ward tensed suddenly and Skye immediately stopped her action.

"Sorry," Skye murmured as she retracted her hand from his hair.

"Don't stop," he squeezed her hand that was enfolded in his arms. "It's just that it's a little sore there. I kind of hit it hard on the glass panel."

"Are you ok? Did you get Simmons to check it out?"

"She did. Nothing to be worried about." His eyes looked at her pleadingly after telling her that. "Please?"

Skye smiled and began her ministration again. Soon, his eyes drooped and closed. She thought he had fallen asleep after some quiet moments, but he broke the quietness with her name spoken thickly.

"Skye?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

He opened his eyes to hold hers in a warm gaze as he told her in a husky whisper, "For being you."

Skye's lips curved as her eyes shimmered upon hearing his meaningful and significant words. He might never know how much his words meant to her. It meant more than just acceptance and friendship. It meant forgiveness.

Ward then tenderly lay a kiss on her hand that he had been holding before closing his eyes again.

With happy tears sliding down her cheek and into the pillow, Skye continued her gentle ministration on his hair until they both fell asleep.

**THE END**

Thank you for reading. Would love to hear from you.


End file.
